


【铁盾】Love, Tony

by kata6398



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kata6398/pseuds/kata6398
Summary: 写于2018年 那时候爱用繁体字 请多见谅（
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	【铁盾】Love, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2018年 那时候爱用繁体字 请多见谅（

我同Steve認識的時候很窮。以至於後來的我都沒辦法想象我他媽的年輕時候怎麼會那麼窮。也幸好之後的日子我都跟這個字沒有半點關係，窮的日子不好過，難過到我都沒有什麼記憶。

也在我最不如意的時候我認識傻兮兮的Steve。我們吃不上飯的時候就躺在租來的隔間里，隔壁是一個成天看A片的男生，我們倆就免費靠著像紙糊的墻偷聽他的片，然後餓的硬不起來。

最慘的時候我壓上他摸來摸去，他疲軟的推開我的手，認真的告訴我，“我餓的沒力氣搞，Tony，要操去操墻。”

雖然已經到了不會再發育的年紀然而畢竟還是年輕人，我們上完課的日子就窩在隔間里躺尸也不知是哪門子的殘酷青春物語了，所以我想出很多損招。比如去偷東西，但是Steve這個人精神潔癖太嚴重，他身手那麼好，明明可以跟我合作放學之後去便利店拿點晚飯的，不濟的話也可以是兩盒泡麵當夜宵，但是他不肯。

我說快餓死的時候就不要再計較這些東西啦，窮光蛋Steve，你的男朋友餓的精液都沒有啦。

他哈哈大笑，撲過來埋在我胯間，半揚著青春明媚的小臉跟我說，“那我就吃男朋友的精液好啦。”

開玩笑的，Tony Stark就是餓得沒有肉了，給寶貝的精液也會留著的。我對Steve真的是蠻有求必硬的，我很愛他，愛這個半路撿回來的男朋友，個子大，頭髮金燦燦的像路邊廣告牌上的模特，嘴巴總是像吃了冰一樣紅，比我還窮。但是當他看著我，叫我Tony，無數的淫靡的快樂的興奮的不幸的念頭都會飛出來，我就覺得糟透了的惡心生活也沒什麼，有一個伴陪我，就算是在這個破地方坐牢都有點不一樣的幸福。那個時候年紀輕輕的Tony Stark就是這麼一個沒出息的窮光蛋。

後來他給我口了很棒的一發，我也給他舔了，然後又無所事事的躺著，他好像在隨意的看書，而我只想躺著，所有那些讓我痛苦煩惱壓抑的數字飛出我的腦袋，讓我平靜的躺著就好。就像正常人在發育期夜晚小腿的抽疼一樣，那是骨骼生長的痛，我也在經歷著另一種成長痛，它壓抑在我腦子裡無處可去，南北亂撞，讓我對他們無可奈何，有不少人說要和我一起做一番事業，他們只是看中我年紀小像個屁都不懂的小孩，可以糊弄我，可以不公正的對待我的成果。我也自然不會如他們愿。

或者說，我不想給任何人打工賺錢，我只想自己做自己的，有一個百層的，曼哈頓最高的建築，除了我，不許再有第二個人類踏入的地方盡情的施展我的才華。

為這樣得驕傲和自尊買單的後果，就是我無所事事的躺在床上，聽隔壁電腦傳出來的叫床聲，卻沒力氣下床搞我的寶貝。他只穿著內褲和帽衫翻著他的書，他小腿好細，和他肌肉完美的上半身都不太像，但是白的出奇，尤其是腳趾邊緣泛著粉色。

然後我們就繼續之前的話題，我希望他不要保持一個好好高中生的想法了，盡早和我去大幹一票才是正經事，Steve咬著拇指很為難的看著我，“Tony，我不是不……不是不做那種事，只不過我下不去手。”

瞧瞧看，我的男朋友就是這麼好的一個人。

等到第二天的時候我去他們教室找他，他正和朋友坐在一邊吃蛋糕，我走近一看才發現是一個塑料盒裝著六個蛋撻，橙黃色的很好看，中間還加了什麼，我說那是芒果嗎。

他抓起一塊餵給我，“是蘋果。”

我就著他的手吃完整塊，然後舔了一下他的手指，旁邊的人都在起哄，Steve有些不好意思，他小聲說這是Sharon做給他的。

“哪個Sh, 噢，2E的?” 學妹一般都很吃Steve這種。

“1A的。”他還有些不好意思，畢竟是剛入校的學妹。但其實叫我來講也沒什麼不好意思，我剛入校就在搞三年級的學姐了，但是也沒什麼，在這個三流到連個正經體育老師都沒有的學校根本沒人在乎你搞誰，誰搞你，只要記得搞完把墻擦一擦就好。

然後他的蛋撻們就被其他混蛋也瓜分了，我們一人叼著一塊味道稀奇古怪的水果味，準確來說是蘋果味的蛋撻在欄杆邊上看，各有各的看頭，但是我和Steve卻一直隔著幾個人直勾勾的看著彼此。

我比著口型說傻逼，他笑笑但是不會罵回來，還是非常溫柔的盯著我，我又對他比很下流的手勢，他指指自己的嘴巴，“晚上給你。”他對著口型，我捂住胸口作中槍的樣子，再回給他一個做作的吻。

後來又過了半個月，我想我在Steve的陪伴下精神總算恢復了正常，然後有個大學生極客找我，我那會兒還沒上大學，也沒有很多的錢去搞我喜歡的東西，所以有短板還是承認的，我答應他們把我的想法分享一下，然後我們一起做出來一個可以安裝在手機上應答消息，處理文件，總之就是比Siri更聰明的傢伙。

他們小組的人一開始不同意接納我，後來估計是看了我的圖和文件說明就覺得很有戲，還經常來我放學地方堵我然後載我去他們實驗室之類的，Steve總是很擔心我，想要跟我一起但好像又怕我不開心，像一隻金色毛絨絨的薩摩耶一樣在車後面遠遠地看我越走越遠，我也一直在後視鏡里盯著他，直到再也看不見他。

後來他們給它起名字，因為是女聲仿真，所以起了很多類似Amy Jenna Sarah Polly 一類的名字，我說叫Stevie， 他們又嫌棄不好，我說不好就算了，扯了書包就要走，他們又紛紛攔我。

所以這個夭折的女孩就叫Stevie了，我當時想著反正也沒錢給Steve買生日禮物，不如加把勁在他生日之前做出來，這樣就可以酷斃了的安裝在隨便誰的手機上讓他過個癮，誰讓我們那個時候誰都沒有手機，他的那個老年機只能打電話傳簡訊的當然不算，也安裝不了我的Stevie。

至於說夭折，就是我果然又被這些狗娘養的背叛了，他們拿著專利去賣，也當然沒有我的名字。說不難過是假的，我渾渾噩噩的走回去隔間，第一次看到隔壁AV男的真容，他年紀比我大可能，是個胖子，他看到我倒還是挺開心的，可能這小子看誰都挺開心的，他拿著一袋餅乾，分了我兩塊，樂呵呵繼續回去看片，我發現他看片不是在看，與其說在看，更像在盜錄，屏幕上開著好幾個剪輯軟件。我恍然大悟，直說人人都有賺錢的本事。

我回去把剩下的餅乾餵給Steve，他踡縮在床上，白白的大腿就這麼搭在床邊，胳膊擋著臉。我說你怎麼了，他說胃痛。

我抱著他躺了一會，他哼哼唧唧幾下，像是真的疼得厲害，我問他好一點沒，他說吃了餅乾就舒服了，我下床又去隔壁胖子那裡要了半袋子過來回來跟他對著坐在床上吃，吃的床上都是餅乾的碎屑，一般來說Steve是不會允許這麼做的，因為他負責收拾房間，很討厭我在床上吃東西。

但是他今天沒多大精神也就隨我去了，我們就一邊悶頭吃餅乾，我一邊斷斷續續的跟他講了今天的事情。

晚上的時候Steve出門了，我迷迷糊糊的睡過去，夢裡夢見我和Steve在隔壁胖子那張稍微大一點的床上幹的正爽，胖子進來說要錄下來拿去賣，“老闆，咱們這麼做會賺翻得。”我懶得理他繼續埋頭在我的Steve白白軟軟的奶子里，好吧，是胸肌，如果我叫它奶子就會挨打。可能胖子當我默許了就在旁邊一本正經的搞他的破機器對著我，Steve哭腔很重的呻吟，但是我因為胖子搞得機器一直在哐哐哐的巨響聽不清他的叫聲，我煩的不行，快到高潮的時候也一生氣衝動醒過來了，的確是門在響，他媽的除了Steve誰會大半夜回來這裡，我去開門發現是Clint。

算是我們死黨了，他滿臉都是汗，說Steve在醫院。

然後我們就一路狂奔到醫院去，該死的醫院還他媽的很遠，可是我根本沒想到坐車。醫生說Steve跟人打架，又是骨折又是破相，还有脑震荡，慘兮兮的。

“他們怎麼可以這麼欺負你呢。”Steve一本正經的說，他還說他本來就沒去打架，是去理論，他要他們想辦法把我的名字加進去，但是他們不肯，還要打他，Steve雖然跟著Tony經常上頓吃飽沒下頓的，但是好像打娘胎就帶著一身肌肉一樣，運動神經也出奇的好，雖然我沒見過他真的在學校裡打架，可是大家都不想去惹3C的Steve Rogers。

我說他們怎麼樣，不會只有你被打的這麼慘吧，Steve說他是自己走來醫院的，因為感覺頭有點暈，害怕打壞頭。其他人估計還躺在原地。

說不上是什麼感覺吧，我看他被白紗布裹著的頭，有幾根金色的頭髮露出來，像個木乃伊娃娃，又想到他對我這麼好，大半夜胃痛好了就替我出头去打架，我又這麼愛他，感动的我真是想抱着他哭一下，因为想一辈子在一起。

他問我褲子呢，我說什麼褲子，原來他給Clint打電話就是要他去我家給他拿條褲子，Clint那個傻逼也給自己加戲，敲門敲得那麼急，話也不說清楚，害我跑這麼遠，還沒有給他帶褲子。

快到十二點的時候，他說今天是他的生日，我借了護士的手機過來想要下載Stevie卻發現原來名字也不叫做這個了，他說沒關係，他想要的是一個我親手做給他的Stevie，不然感覺不爽，像是我跟別人生了個孩子，我們只好在病床上黏黏糊糊的接吻，這樣Steve的十八歲生日就算過去了。

我想下一次給他一個更好的禮物。

我去找隔壁的胖子。問他電腦多少錢，他說了個數字，我当然買不起，但是他只要每天借我兩個小時，他以後會感謝我的。

當然他三十歲的時候開著勞斯萊斯整個城市亂晃還娶了一個金髮的小老婆也都是得我所賜，只能說他年輕時候做了個十足正確的決定，運氣方面來講，我很羨慕他。

酷酷的Tony Stark還是決定不給任何人打工，也不會允許任何人吸我的血，所以高中畢業三四年時間里Tony Stark還是個窮光蛋，但是我和Steve總算是能每天吃飽飯，他畢業后还是决定去上大學，虽然每天必修课是爬架子給人家畫畫，有時候用紙有時候用墻，甚至偶爾畫我的白T恤上。岡本太郎說藝術就是爆炸，我不知道Steve的藝術是什麼，他不像爆炸，他是水到渠成的溫柔和年復一年日復一日在逼仄的小隔間里水彩顏料的味道。我也要上大學，決定的比Steve還要早，但是更多的時候還是呆在隔間里搞我的，一個學期過去，我仍然只認識坐我前面來蹭課的商科女生，她的金髮也很漂亮，但是不像Steve那樣的亮，我偶爾看著她的發旋發呆，心想我的Steve又在哪塊磚上亂塗亂畫發揮他藝術的小細胞。

我想我和Steve的愛情不夠純粹了，雖然我們很窮，誰也不會圖誰口袋裡的幾美元，但是我們的愛情只剩下性了，真是太不純粹了。

該死的窮人的愛情。

於是我閒出病來喜歡搞完不讓他睡覺非要跟他聊天，宇宙哲學風花雪月，他煩的不行，直接給我一拳叫我放他去睡覺不然他以後就不回來了。我以為他是開玩笑的，沒想到後來將近有一個多月的時間我都見不到他，他總是很多事，寫生，練習，雕塑，採購顏料，破冰會。 破冰會是什麼，他真的又要和學妹搞，雖然他每次都孜孜不倦的邀請我，但是我都不想去，我對一群窮學生偷偷喝酒的趴一點興趣都沒有，我想要的是有個小天使站在門口挨個給發保險套然後舞台上衣料少得可憐的俄羅斯美女跳舞，所有人衣冠禽獸的趴。所以上大學的第一年乏善可陳，我和Steve不能成天膩在一起，教室也不會挨在一起好讓我下課去討學妹送她的手工餅乾吃，我們的學校在兩個方向，小隔間是個浪費錢的中點站，執著于我們乏善可陳的愛情。簡單來說，我們好像越走越遠，總是吵架，甚至打架，我越來越會打架，像Steve這樣的好手我也能偶爾佔到便宜，不知道該不該慶幸，Steve對我從來不會手下留情或者出陰招，甚至還熱衷於教我打架，每次互毆結束我們傷痕累累的並排躺在床上，他還會給我解釋技術要點，比如我哪個時候出拳是自討苦吃，我說操你的羅傑斯，然後抱著他來上一個深沉的舌吻，想要這個性感炸彈閉上喋喋不休的嘴最好的辦法只有吻他。 

有一次我們又在小隔間打起來了，胖子，叫他Happy就好，在門口圍觀，我十分了解Steve的套路，而且上大學之後反倒身條抽張，雖然還是沒有他高吧，但是多少增強了戰鬥力，躲過他的拳頭直接按著他的胸撲倒他，但是沒掌握好方向，最近又沒有打掃房間（都怪Steve不回家啊）他的頭直直的撞在一個沒來得及收拾的金屬箱子上。然後這個愛哭鬼就哭了，他後腦撞出一個大包，痛得要死，他一邊哭我一邊手足無措的難過，抱著他安慰他但是他一個勁的掙扎，我說要不然你把我按倒一回我也正好撞在這裡，他又不肯，說這樣特別痛，我知道他是不捨得我也這麼疼。但是他居然只顧著雙手按著傷口哭，他哭也不像女生嚎啕大哭或者所謂的硬漢的眼淚那樣默默流淚，是一抽一抽的吸鼻子，好不委屈，眼角通紅的像兔子，手沒空只好低著頭用膝蓋蹭掉源源不斷的眼淚， 所以我也只好陪他坐著，幾百遍的磨破嘴皮的哄著Steve寶貝，他哭累了我也說累了，我們就相依睡著了，Happy戲看夠了走前替我們關了門。

等我長大了，經歷過不少風風雨雨，別說頭撞鐵箱子，就是被槍惡狠狠地頂著，被鐵桿打到腦袋威胁，我也沒哭成那樣子過，理應來說Steve也不會，後來我想明白，說句很矯情的話，Steve的眼淚，其實是為我流的，說的更惡心一點，是為我們的愛情。

我像倒時差一樣晝伏夜出的沉迷在小隔間里生產我們的第二胎Stevie，可是Steve本人卻因為從不翹課還有兼職的關係所以白天很早出門深夜才回來，而且累到沖完澡就昏睡過去，頭髮都來不及擦乾的地步。我太過於沉迷Stevie的誕生，到底有多久沒有好好和真正的Steve本尊說過話我甚至也記不清了。所以當我發現Steve好像四五天都沒回來過時，Steve的東西都收拾的差不多了。

我第一次去他們學校找他，他在籃球場上打球，小臂上還沾著顏料。我想走近他的時候，旁邊有個黑頭髮的女生給他很親密的餵水，其實這本來也沒什麼，高中的時候我們都和女生關係很好，那時候Nat來找Steve都是直接和他睡在一起，我回來晚些就只能去地鋪，我從來沒想過有天會氣有女人在他身邊。可是讓我很挫敗的是，這個女生我不認識。我不確定她是怎樣的人，對Steve來說是什麼樣的朋友。最重要的就是，我不認識她，我不認識Steve身邊的新朋友，他也沒想來干涉我，他不好奇我前面坐著的金髮女生叫什麼，他不好奇有一個和他一樣金色頭髮的女人進入我的世界（雖然還沒來得及），我得出結論，我們是兩個世界的人了。

Steve又過了兩周主動回來了，好像什麼事都沒發生，他眼光閃閃的告訴我他有件大作要完成了。我忙於Stevie最後的測試根本無暇顧及他在講什麼，只是覺得很吵，或者說我是苦於自己一個人的堅持，無法在這樣簡陋的環境以及Happy的AV工廠的電腦上完成Stevie這樣精緻精細的大作，這樣的苦悶我無處訴說，苦悶與煩惱充斥著我年輕暴躁的心。

我想那是我和Steve吵得最嚴重的一次，果然吵到高潮就是打架，嚴重到Happy還想看熱鬧都怕的關上門逃回去的地步。等我們打累了雙雙倒在床上也堅持背靠背不肯第一個轉過去祈求原諒。在我眼裡Steve呼吸都是錯的，他不應該在我床上在我面前呼吸，他應該繼續在他的藝術殿堂摟著我不管是誰去呼吸。鼻子好疼，我迷迷糊糊的想起那時候我坐車離開校園，Steve穿著墨綠色的帽衫遠遠地目送我離開，像個癡女，等到看不見我才肯寂寞的離開，他的背影是那麼孤獨，告訴我，Steve Rogers這個人有多麼需要我，他是被我撿回來的，是我的心肝寶貝。可是走出三流高中，他見識到了更多，我也有了不自暴自棄的想法，每天都在完成我的理想，這樣溫情的癡女畫面卻再也沒出現過。

Tony，他突然叫我，聲音很小，我忍不住翻身過去，從背後抱住他，我問他有喜歡的人了嗎，他哽咽著說沒有，我說你遲早會有的。

第二天Steve徹底走了，留下他高中一直用的老人機給我留念。

當我的Stevie上線的那一天，我和Happy還有金髮女生Pepper（我們終於說上話了）不知不覺從深夜在市中心狂歡不知不覺逛到了小隔間附近，我們說要去看看我曾經發跡的地方，以後這裡就是Stark粉絲朝聖的地方，我推開門，看到空蕩蕩的房間沒出息的在爛醉後哭成一團。還好還有Happy明白我在哭什麼。

成為整個美國的首富，大名鼎鼎的Stark，所耗費的時間很長。 可是又好像不算太長，最起碼我成功了，成為一個傳說。我有了自己的Stark大廈，北美第一高的建築物，很少有除我以外的人類進入，全科技的時代，我可以和Jarvis聊上一整天，再享用Dummy的味覺失靈咖啡。

我可以辦我喜歡的趴，作為大老闆只做我喜歡的事情，喝什麼樣的酒，泡什麼樣的妞，被愛過很多次，也愛過不少人，可是沒有人為我哭過。我們只談快餐的戀愛，吃不到漢堡也不會為漢堡哭泣。

我從來沒有見過Steve了，也沒夢見過他。我舉杯大喊祝我37歲生日快樂，大家起哄，我喝下比平時多一倍的酒。Pepper說我喝多了要送我回去，她送我到樓下再嫌棄的扶我上車，我想喝水，只想喝瓶水，酒的味道卡在喉嚨里，可是車上除了酒就是酒。我說專業的秘書會體貼的下車去給老闆買水，她說不行，因為出了室外她不會妥協穿著她的高跟鞋走超過一百米，我只好自己跌跌撞撞的下車走進隨便一家超市，再隨手抓了一瓶水，抬頭的時候看到一個熟悉的人正站在收銀那裡，好像剛結完賬的他一邊低頭傳簡訊一邊單手拉開可樂，從背後看仍然像我高中撿到他時候的樣子。

我不知道這是我喝酒喝出的幻覺還是他真實的就在那裡，直到他身邊又晃出一個男人，深色頭髮，他們像兄弟一樣低聲交談，曖昧的肢體動作，又恰到好處的坦蕩，我看著他，依稀想到我在學校的廁所撿到他的時候，他正在一邊單手傳簡訊一邊哭，那種被人拋棄的樣子讓我無法不想到我自己。我站在較遠的一邊可憐他，直到他轉身情緒崩潰一拳打碎了廁所的鋼化玻璃窗，手里攥着的手机也和玻璃一起碎了滿地。我楞了一下，心想少年的施瓦辛格可不需要我的可憐，更多的是怕他找我茬所以正打算默默離開，他叫住我，“Stark？”顯然我們彼此都認識但從沒有過契機相熟在一起玩過，點頭之交都算不上，可是我喜歡躺在三樓的窗戶邊懶洋洋的看他金色的頭髮在不同的人群中閃爍，也默默關注過他和白俄女孩的愛情（喜聞樂見的告吹），在他和別人打架的時候路過好心的替他補刀。於是我我心下一橫，大搖大擺毫無懼色的走近他，心想如果他拿我打一頓來出氣我也不會怨他。

他當然沒有揍我，我們傻愣愣在廁所里從尷尬的聊天到瘋狂的攀比慘淡的家世，最後比窮，他摸遍全身摸出幾個硬幣和一個被捏碎的手機。我也摸遍全身，摸出幾個硬幣和一個老年機，但是那已經是iPhone全面佔領世界的第二年了。他說看來比窮比賽他贏了，最起碼我還有個手機，我說這東西在我手上沒有任何作用因為我沒有任何可聯絡的人，他掰著手指頭說他還有好多想要聯繫的人，Clint啦Nat啦Sam啦吧啦吧啦吧啦吧啦，我直接塞給他手機，那你拿著比較好，我說，等你不想要了再還給我。

後來我們經常去瘋玩，去無數個想去但是又沒去過的地方，喝的爛醉，又開心的要命，待我真正了解了Steve才感覺他和我們第一次說話時候可憐兮兮的樣子不同，大部分時間里他都活的單純又簡單，好像煩惱總是眼過雲煙，難過了也會馬上被治愈，這樣的他，會乞求嗎？會奢求什麼？會為了什麼停留，不斷不斷的委曲求全嗎？所以我問他，他想要什麼？

他抱著我大聲的喊，“我愛你Tony！我想要你愛我！”

可是沒這麼容易的，我沒法那麼輕易的愛一個人，或者說沒有辦法像他一樣，這麼純粹的愛一個人。

所以最後我們不得不分開，我去完成我未竟的事業，他也找到一個肯愛他的人。

end


End file.
